


WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 11: 11. Write about Doug and Alicia. What’s life like for them, constantly going to war but still making time for each other?

by Sammykh



Series: WTNV Fictober [11]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Implied Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are there for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 11: 11. Write about Doug and Alicia. What’s life like for them, constantly going to war but still making time for each other?

Doug held Alesha's hand and they smiled back at him. The last fight was brutal. Half their army gone. The survivors missing limbs. Throughout the chaos however, Doug and Alesha knew that through their determination, they will survive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale has taken over my life


End file.
